Concepts
Concepts and designs are created before new serie Magicars. Many of them are from previous unsuccessful projects (some of this projects are not released). Many of this concepts are used in new serie Magicars but as new products. Friendix Club |-|Characters= *'Andromeda' is a fairy who attends Alfea. Also she is a leader of Friendix Club. Andromeda is princess of Extral. She likes rare flowers. Her best friends are Lylia and Meriel. Her boyfriend is Avi and she always thinks about him. She loves to helps all people, but also she likes that other peoples saw her. Also she always thinks about how to improves her powers. In the battle she is a real leader and always haves plan, but also she shows her emotions when is needed. She is also creator of name of the group. She likes to learn new things. Like the other fairies, Andromeda don't likes witches. As fairy of the magic stars, her powers come from stars. Also she can control the cosmic energy and the power of the planets. She uses star power. *'Tania' is a fairy who attends Red Phoenix. She is also a member of Friendix Club. She likes to draw all her wishes. Her best friends are Livia and Flabi. With Livia she talks about her emotions. Her boyfriend is Paul, with him she likes to eat ice creams. She is more times with Paul and with him she talks about his and her secrets. Also she likes to help others and because of that she is always calm. In the battle she sometimes unites her powers with others or she uses more spells to attack. She always thinks about team work. *'Irsa' is a witch and second of the Oleric's students to be introduced. Irsa is a witch of dark spirits. She thinks that she can do everything better that the others Oleric's students. Also she don't likes fairy magic and she thinks that fairy magic is not equal to her magic. Irsa thinks that nobody can defeats her and because of that when she loses, she says that is not her fault. She likes revenge and similar things and when she wins, she likes to celebrate that. She don't likes to listen to rules of others, except for her teacher's rules. Her magic source is dark spirits and shadow. With the shadow power she can make shadow explosions and other effects. Irsa has ability to make areas of shadow and to trap her enemies there. She was before the witch of winter but in the first season of Friendix Club is changed. Her sister is Elana and her former boyfriend is Raymond. *'Elana' is a witch and also member of the Oleric's students. She is a witch of the fear. Elana acts like a leader of the Oleric's students because she thinks that everyone in her group must listen to her rules. Her leadership can be seen in the battle, when she attacks everyone who thinks that can defeat her. She is very good in making the new evil planes. Elana don't likes to lose. Her magic is derived from the people's fear. She can summon the spirits of the fear. In her spells she often uses shadow and chaos magic. Elana can make the hypnotizing melody with her dark flute that make her victim to lost their memories and to fall in some kind of the sleeping spell. But, she is weak against the other magical melodies due to her dark melody weakness. Her sister is Irsa and her former boyfriend is Aman. Winx Club My Version Winx Club Your Fantasy (Season 1) |-|Characters= *'Griselda' is the assistant headmistress of Alfea. She is also the Head of Discipline at Alfea. Griselda is a brunette, with straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle and sharp glasses to match. She often wears a navy blue, smoky blue, or red sailor-type dress. Griselda is the assistant headmistress and head of discipline at Alfea; as such, she is very gruff and strict towards students, but is generally kind to all the fairies at the school as she is shown to care immensely for them. She also has a deep faith in the Alfea fairies as it was seen during one of the Trix's attacks on the school and she told them that "they should not to fear witches". Griselda used to study at Alfea when she was young. As the teacher of self defense, Griselda is well-versed in defense magic. Air Roll-ups: clears away the smoke after the Winx left the kitchen unattended. Barrier Absorb: absorbs attacks, and was used against Stella's Sun Up Attack. Reflect Shield: this spell reflects the opponent's attack, it was used against Stella's Full-Powered Sun Down in Season 2 Episode 10. Fer Midex: a shield that blocks and holds attacks, used against Tecna, Flora and Amaryl's attacks. Used in Season 2 Episode 10. Enversio Cinosmab: absorbs attack, cancelled Musa's Sonic Bomb. Used in Season 2 Episode 10. Raivus Sombnus: a spell used alongside Faragonda to put the delinquents to sleep. Used in Season 2 Episode 13. Fire Extinguish: this was used to try and extinguish the fire set ablaze on the forest surrounding Alfea by Valtor but failed. Used in Season 3 Episode 25. The name "Griselda" is of German origin and means "dark battle". Not very much is known about Griselda's personal life out of Alfea and her past before the first season. Even thought she is a minor character, she has appeared in every season and movie so far. It is unknown how Griselda is not as old as Faragonda as both were seen at Alfea when Faragonda was only as student. |-|Spells= *A circle of lily is a Supremix defensive spell used by Flora. She creates a pink barrier in the shape of a flower. Gallery See: Concepts/Gallery Category:Concepts Category:Magicars Category:Magicars (Season 1) Category:Media Category:Characters Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Transformations Category:Magical Creatures